Thicc Like Mewtwo
"Thicc Like Mewtwo" is a song by rapper LilCockPump. Lyrics Intro Y-Y-Y-Young Quill Aye, yuh, Lil Cock, Lil Cock, aye Chorus Lil Cock shit like poo poo Sending out shots like pew pew Ask your lil' bitch how you do That bitch thick like Mewtwo That bitch thick like Mewtwo Put a spell on her like voodoo Now she wanna pump my dick up Lil Cock in her throat, make her hiccup Verse Lil Cock be skrting, I'm fast, aye Fuck a lil' bitch in the ass, aye Lil Cock be doing them nasty All in my beanie and mask, aye That bitch thick like Mewtwo, aye That bitch thick like Mewtwo, aye Put a spell on me like voodoo, aye Ask a lil' bitch how you do, aye So how you doing lil' bitch Lil Cock got the charm like Chansey Lil bitch loves the cock and she dancing Put a bullet in your head, Tom Clancy Designer on my dick cause I'm fancy Cock really boutta blow, I'm getting antsy The bitches all want up in my pantsy Cock a chef, in the kitchen, Gordon Ramsay Lil Cock be losing his mis-ind, aye Fuck a little bitch from behind, aye Back to the future like McFly, yuh They all tell me not to get high, aye Fuck what they say, I'mma get mine, yuh Lil Cock boy, I got the resigns, yuh Making these hits every tis-ime, uh Flexing so hard in my design, aye Running through this game I got some designer I see you little bitch in the back, boutta be mine I hit her so fast, then skrrt, then rewind A fucker stay fucked, I plan to leave it all behind, aye Lil Cock boy, got a court case now Do what they say, I'm a slave to them now Try to lock the Cock for smoking herb Fuck a law, fuck a bitch, yeah what you heard Shit up on the judge, yeah he a turd, yeah Fuck my P O, what he sayin' absurd Lil Cock Gang till my balls explode Lil Cock in this bitch, yeah I'm on a roll Roll like a sushi, and roll like a ball It's DolphinBoyz always, till my fists fall off It's fuck the law, I'mma do me Yeah my bitch thick like Mewtwo see Chorus My bitch thick like Mewtwo Ask a lil' bitch how you do Cock boy shit like poo poo, aye Sending out shots like pew pew Put a spell on them like voodoo Cock got bars like who knew My bitch thick like Mewtwo My bitch thick like Mewtwo Why It Sucks # The production has way too much bass and samples a stock YouTube song, similar to the Little Einsteins's Trap Remix. # The audio quality of LilCockPump's voice is very bad. # The lyrics are super idiotic. # Way too much swearing. # The flow is so bad, he is not singing on key. # The music video is nowhere as exciting as the song itself. # Some of the bars are awful. # The album cover is stupid because it only shows Mewtwo wearing a bra and panties in the Pokemon Stadium. # Lots of product placement like Nintendo, Tom Clancy (the creator of numerous world-renowned military novel franchises that are now made into video games by Ubisoft like Splinter Cell, Ghost Recon and Rainbow Six) and Gordon Ramsey (the creator of Hell's Kitchen, Kitchen Nightmares and Hotel Hell) # LilCockPump can't even spell Chansey's name properly in the lyrics. # LilCockPump literally has no knowledge of Pokemon at all, as evidenced by the fact that he sees Mewtwo as female when it canonically has an ambiguous gender and that being a Psychic Pokemon, it is extremely strong against Ghost (aka the voodoo in "Put a spell on her like voodoo"). # The song's official music video also openly uses footage of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's Pokemon Stadium, the Pokemon anime and this scene in Season 3 Episode 43 of SpongeBob SquarePants without Nintendo and Nickelodeon's permission! #* He even stole this artwork of Mewtwo cosplaying as the Wii Fit Trainer without its artist HybridProjectAlpha's permission! Videos Category:LilCockPump Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Gross songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Drug Songs Category:Songs based on video games Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:2018 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Rip-offs